shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cetus
Cetus is currently incomplete due to time restraints Introduction Cetus is a young maiden from the west blue who is notoriously known for giving other people bad luck. Since she was a young girl her luck has always been great, but for those around her bad things always seem to happen. It was for this reason she was denied entry into the marines, which she considered to be the first time she was cursed with bad luck, and she was forced to leave her home island to try to join up somewhere else. Appearance Cetus has long red hair that runs down to her bottom. Her eyes are bloody crimson and her skin is a light peach color. Most of the time she can be seen wearing a white tank top along with a orange jumpsuit half worn with the arms tied around her waist. Personality Cetus has a very up beat and happy personality. She smiles almost all the time and she is full of energy. She does not let things get her down and she charges towards challenges head first. This however is all a fraud. Cetus doubts herself more times than most people and she worries out her personal curse. Because of it she has very little friends and she acts the way she does in a effort to attract people toward her. She also has issues with being abandoned since her father walked out on her at a young age and soon after her mother followed. Abilities and Powers The first ability one needs to know about Cetus is her Curse. Cetus Curse is a fearsome curse that was placed upon the young girl at her birth. The curse does not affect her, but rather it affects the people around her. Anyone around her gains a curse of bad luck. Bad things continue to happen to people who she is close too or passes by. A man who walks by her on the street may have his shoe strings snapped. A person she sees on a daily basics could have pans fall on them or problems suddenly appear. A person living with or around her will constantly have terrible luck. Terrible luck like a swarm of mosquitoes coming out of now where to attack them or a lion running down the street and only aiming for them. Swordsmanship Cetus is a journeyman level swordsmen. She knows the basics of sword play and some of the more advance skills in blade work. However she does not have the swordsmen spirit and can not cut steel. Her sword is not a first or second weapon for her. She uses swords only as a last resort. Hand to Hand Combat Cetus is a Advance level martial artist. She uses a variation of Yāoláng Wǔshù. The style of martial art uses punches and chops that are similar to blades. Cetus skill with the style is so strong that her fist can cut though solid steel #Wolf Claw- The martial artist uses their finger tips as claws. The force from their attacks are transferred into slashing and cutting attack rather than your standard blunt attacks. Depending on the skill of the Martial Artist Wolf Claw can be more effective than a sword. #*Yāo zhǎo - Yao Zhao, or demon claw is a advance form of Wolf Claw that uses Haki. It increases the cutting power and makes the martial artist hands stronger. #Yaolang - Yaolang, or Demon Wolf is a move were the martial artist uses wind manipulation to create a flying slash that looks like a Wolf's head. The slash is created from the users claws and flies out toward the opponent in either a straight line or a curved line. #*Wolf Pack is a variation of Demon Wolf were the marital artist creates multiple wolf heads and send them all at his opponent. #Wolf Fang- Wolf Fang is a move were the martial artist crouches on all fours. Once he does this the image of a wolf can be seen as the marital artist dashes forward at the speed of lightning. The move goes by like a flash as the Martial Artist cuts throguh his target with his claws #*Wolf Dance- Wolf Dance is Wolf Fang taken to another level. When the martial artist uses Wolf Dance they go through the same motions as Wolf Fang, but never actually stop. Once they dash by their opponent they quickly dash again in another direction and then dash once more to cut their opponent again. This continues in very quick succession. From the outside it looks like the marital artist is cutting his opponent up from all directions. # Wolf Howl - Wolf Howl is a move were the martial artist lets out a mighty howl. The move has two purposes. The first is to install fear into his opponent. It is a form of psychological warfare used to give the Martial Artist a advantage. The second purpose of the move is to weaken the enemy physically. The vibration from the Howl enters into their opponents body and weaken the muscles. A person who has their body tense and ready to take damage would soon find their muscles to be lose and vulnerable. #*Yāoláng háo - Is a advance variation of Wolf Howl. It has the similar effects as Wolf how however it combines spiritual aspect to it. When their opponent hears the howl their mind views it as the howl of a Demon Wolf. When ever they look at their opponent they will see the creature there instead of a man. #Yaolang Punch - Its a punch that does not simply hit the opponents body, but rather it punches through their body. #Predation - Predication is a mental hypnoses in which the martial artist unleasesh their inner beast. It drastically improves the maritla artist senses and reflexs and calls upon the spirit of the wolf to embody the warrior. This sensational high is further increased if the martial artist draws blood. #Wolf Pack - Wolf Pack is a move were the Marital Artist moves their body in a way that confuses the mind of the person looking on. Their movement causes the person to see after images of their opponent and make it difficult for them to pin point their location. Physical Strength Cetus is strong, but she is not super humanly strong. She is far stronger than she looks however. Cetus is capable of beating a marine in a arm wrestling match, but her strength pales in comparison to Large Humans and Giants. Agility Cetus great skill in life falls into this category. Cetus has the agility of a Black Cat with nine lives to spare. She is quick on her feet and is able to recover from any fall and land on her feet. Cetus can take a hit and then jump back with barely a flinch. In a fight between a Giant Cetus jumped onto its arm while it was swinging its sword, and then flipped over onto the top of the arm. She then ran up its arm dodging the attacks it made toward her as she moved. Throwing her body into a spiraling spin she then lunched her body forward and stabbed out the giants eyes with her arm. Devil Fruit For further information: Shokushu Shokushu no Mi Summary, The Shokushu Shokushu no Mi or Tentacle Tentacle fruit is a devil fruit that gives Cetus the ability to summon Tentacles out of her body. Type, Paramecia Usage Use the Tentacles to extend and amplify martial arts. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:The Demon Wolf Style Category:Wooden Dragon Pirates Category:Gurentaika